Falling love
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Sakura se enamora... de Kakashi Hatake. Quien, por cierto, es su profesor./ KakaSaku. Para ardalus.


**_Pareja:_** _KakaSaku._

 ** _Desclaimer:_** _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

 ** _Aviso:_** _Este fic pertenece a la actividad " **Amigo Secreto 2016** " de "La Aldea Oculta entre las hojas"._

* * *

 _Y bueno, con muuuuucho atraso, feliz navidad ardalus. Yo soy tu irresponsable amigo secreto, jajaja._

 _De tu pedidos elegí este: **Primer pedido:** Me gustaría un kakasaku escolar, es decir, una historia donde Kakashi sea profesor y Sakura su alumna, y que por alguna razón Sakura descubra que está enamorada de su profesor._

 _Antes quise irme por el segundo pedido, pero… al final no me salía nada, y… me rendí, jajaja._

 _En serio, espero que te guste mi regalo._

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_**

* * *

Sakura había querido etiquetar todas las razones, por las cuales lo suyo —esta cosa que venía naciendo a una velocidad alarmante— era algo malo. En serio que había querido hacerlo, pero una vez ella comenzaba su listado, solía quedarse estancada en la razón primordial.

«Él es un pervertido».

Su juicio no era errado, y siquiera se podría denominar una suposición. Su maestro traía novelas pornográficas todos los días, y leía con un interés alarmante ese tipo de literatura.

Sakura se había enterado de ese hecho a pura casualidad. Una curiosa casualidad, adyacente de una charla con Naruto. El saber qué era lo que leía semejante profesor de reputación muy contraria a lo que se esperaba en su diario actuar, era algo… que venía siendo común en años anteriores a que ella ingresara en ese instituto. El conocimiento de ese oscuro secreto —¿aunque era un secreto? Kakashi no parecía ocultarlo verdaderamente— fue lo que causó la misma ruina.

Aunque… no, en realidad no. Ella sería una gran mentirosa si echara la culpa al solo hecho de tener conocimiento de tal horror. Si Sakura era un poco más sincera consigo misma, podía admitir que… todo comenzó mucho antes. Que «esto» había nacido de forma progresiva y lenta, y que tan solo este último sus hormonas explotaron y le restregaron en su cara una realidad ya existente y autodependiente.

 _¿Cuándo es que nació este monstruo hambriento de lo imposible?_

Ah, bueno en eso había que hacer un análisis extenuante y sin pelos en la lengua —y sin trabas mentales, por favor—. Y analizar muy bien cada escenario. Cada pensamiento que emergió de la mismísima nada y desestabilizó un poquito su vida.

Al pensar en eso, Sakura solo podía llegar al principio. Y no, en esto no se habla de retroceder en pasos, y entrar a nueva cuenta en estado de negación. Ella, a fin de cuentas, ya había entendido que de nada servía decir: «pero me gusta Sasuke-kun», para desembarazarse del problema. Sino, ahora, al analizar las cosas recordaba la primera vez que escuchó de él. Y sí… puede que «algo» —por más pequeño fuese— nació ni bien pasó aquello.

En esto había que recordar que Kakashi Hatake era una eminencia. De su tutela habían nacido varios escritores reconocidos, y pese a que nunca fue más que un simple profesor, varios eran los comentarios de fulanos que dijeron: «Gracias al profesor Hatake yo he logrado…»; que dejaron una reputación de lo más destacada.

Sakura, siempre había sido una cerebrito y su vocación estaba más encaminada a campos donde era menester una gran memoria, y ganas de gravar en la mente esos enunciados, asimismo siempre había sido de las chicas a las que no les daba miedo cosas como la sangre, o que no le escandalizaban las heridas. ¿Medicina era su carrera a elegir? Sin lugar a dudas que sí, pero ella era joven y tenía sueños en otras ánforas. Por decir creía tener la imaginación suficiente para hacer un libro o dos. Libros de literatura, por si acaso. Literatura romántica por si a alguien le entraba la duda.

Y con ese pequeño sueño, ¿Cómo no respetar a ese profesor? ¿Cómo no emocionarse con la simple idea de conocerlo?

Ahí sin lugar a dudas había empezado este desastre, pero la verdad es que… el primer paso para caer en el amor —y sin darse cuenta, para colmo— fue la primera vez que lo vio.

En esto había que recordar que la mejor impresión no fue, y que para colmo estaba enojada, porque ya casi era fin del periodo y el gran Kakashi Hatake no aparecía por ningún lado —oh, el muy maldito— y… a tan solo diez minutos del final, él entró por la puerta.

—Siento mucho la demora. Hoy ayudé a la directora a traer unas cajas.

El desinterés a ser creído o no, era palpable. Asimismo resultó realmente intolerante el que diga todo mientras ojeaba un texto, y siquiera les daba una mirada de reconocimiento.

Sakura esa vez sin lugar a dudas bufó, pero pese a su acto, en vez de susurrar: «¡Qué estúpido es este tipo!»; dijo:

—Vaya es realmente joven.

Y… no pudo parar de observarlo.

* * *

Bien, este es mi primer intento de KakaSaku, así que si alguien ve fallas horribles en mi manejo de personajes solo díganmelo.

Y bueno, ardalus, no sé exactamente cómo te imaginabas la historia, yo decidí irme al drama y la comedia, y… bueno el descubrimiento progresivo de sentimientos, y el qué hacer con ellos, como soy un desastre decidí darte un longfic, así que te ruego que me perdones por no dar la idea completa.

Y… ¿a alguien le gustó este prólogo?


End file.
